the_nine_saviours_the_magic_princess_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrille Le Paradox
Cyrille Le Paradox was the main antagonist of the Thieves in Time Story Arc and was the leader of the Paradox Gang. Appearance Le Paradox had a large head. His nose and mouth stuck out from his face on a muzzle, plus his legs were relatively short, with his torso being relatively long. In his youth, his hair and moustache were black, with his hair having one white streak in it, but in his current day and age, his hair and moustache were full-on white. He also had a tiny goatee on his muzzle, and had small ears, which were somewhat obscured by his hair. Finally, as a skunk, he had a large tail, pointed on the end, with a white, split-in-two stripe running down the length of it. Personality On the outside and to the world, Le Paradox was a gentleman and upstanding figure to his peers. However, behind closed doors and underneath it all, he was a master manipulator who could talk and/or bribe many other criminals and mercenaries into doing the jobs he could not, only to betray them when things went bad or when they simply wore out their usefulness to him. He was also known to outright disrespect his henchmen, shown when he called Ms. Decibel the "fat lady that sings." Le Paradox also blamed the Cooper Clan for his family's constant failures (completely ignoring the fact that, since the Le Paradoxes were all skunks, they could be smelled before they were seen) and sought to eliminate them from history after his father's life sentence. Despite all his advantages, Le Paradox had developed a terrible overconfidence and overweening narcissism. Before his defeat, Sly reminded him that he never really stole a single Cane from the ancestors and that with a time machine, he could have gone legit in the present time and secretly stole everything from the past. This way, no one would know what he was doing and he would have been the greatest thief in history, but by attacking the Cooper Clan, he blew his cover which eventually led to his downfall. Le Paradox appeared to consider those words and was seemingly angry that he didn't think it through. His overall traits point Le Paradox to being a narcissistic sociopath as he refuses to recognize his own faults or mistakes, instead shifting the blame onto others, showing a complete lack of loyalty or gratitude, and his massive ego driving him to throw away everything he's worked for, for the sake of revenge. Ultimately, his vanity and arrogance led to his humiliating downfall. Skills & Abilities Le Paradox has been shown to be an adept manipulator, having been able to persuade El Jefe, Toothpick, Grizz, Penelope, and Ms. Decibel to join him, only to betray them all in the end. He has also been shown to be at least proficiently agile, being able to leap from the mechanical arms of his zeppelin's mobile control station with ease, and being able to perform a rail-slide similar to Sly. Additionally, he appeared to be a swordsman, although his skill level was quite low, not even being able to come close to beating Sly. As a skunk, he secreted a natural odor from his tail. The smell was so bad that all his henchmen wore gas-masks to protect themselves from his stench. Also, the odor gave away his position at all times as the green gas not only littered his museum, but the Cooper Gang could smell him from outside his blimp. Weapons * Sword Family * Le Paradox Clan (Ancestors) * Unnamed Father Voice Actor Nolan North. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Le Paradox Clan Category:The Paradox Gang Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Skunks Category:Aristocrats Category:Single Category:Ex-Boyfriends